1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun locking devices and more particularly to a gun locking device and method for disabling a firearm such as pistols, rifles and shotguns.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time, a large variety of gun locking devices are known. These devices have a number of disadvantages. Many of these devices use a rigid rod or cause damage to the firearm, or are easily circumvented, expensive or otherwise unsatisfactory.
A gun locking device for a firearm and a method for disabling a firearm is provided. In one aspect, the device including a flexible cable having a first end and a second end, a dummy cartridge attached to the first end of the cable, a lock core attached to the second end of the cable, a lock collar having an internal bore adapted to be disposed over the lock core, and a lock having a portion extending through the opening of the lock collar to restrain movement of the lock core and the lock collar relative to each other.
The dummy cartridge has a casing dimensioned to correspond with a round of ammunition for the firearm. The dummy cartridge includes a circumferential rim having a diameter larger than the inside diameter of the breech of the firearm. The rim is adapted to be engaged by the eject pawl of the firearm""s bolt mechanism.
The lock core has a casing with at least one circumferential groove. An opening extending through the lock collar is adapted to be disposed over the lock core groove.
In another aspect, the device includes a lock core having a casing with a hexagonal portion and a bore with an internal thread. A lock collar having a portion of reduced diameter with an internal hexagonal bore is adapted to be disposed over the lock core to restrain rotational movement of the lock core and the lock collar relative to each other. The device also includes a cylinder lock having a portion including an external thread adapted to engage the internal thread of the lock core to cause relative movement between the cylinder lock and the lock core and thereby effect relative movement between the cylinder lock and the lock collar.
In a further aspect, a method is provided for disabling a firearm having a chamber, an elongated barrel having first and second ends, a breech having an inside diameter, and a bolt mechanism including an eject pawl for a round of ammunition for the fire arm. In accordance with this aspect, a dummy cartridge assembly is provided. The dummy cartridge assembly includes a flexible cable having a first end and a second end, a dummy cartridge attached to the first end of the cable, and a lock core attached to the second end of the cable. The dummy cartridge has a casing dimensioned to correspond with the round of ammunition for the firearm and includes a circumferential rim having a diameter larger than the inside diameter of the breech of the firearm and adapted to be engaged by the eject pawl of the bolt mechanism. The lock core has a casing with at least one circumferential groove.
The dummy cartridge assembly is inserted into the breech and up the barrel of the firearm until the lock core is protruding from the first end of the firearm. The bolt mechanism of the firearm is then closed to engage the dummy cartridge and hold the dummy cartridge assembly in place.
A lock collar is disposed over the lock core. The lock collar has an internal bore and an opening extending through the lock collar. Alternatively, a lock collar assembly including a lock collar and a bushing may be used. The lock collar has an external threaded portion, and the bushing has a bore with an internal thread engaging the external threaded portion of the lock collar.
In disposing the lock collar assembly over the lock core, the opening of the lock collar is aligned with the circumferential groove of the lock core. A portion of a lock is then inserted through the opening of the lock collar to restrain movement of the lock core and the lock collar relative to each other. If present, the bushing is then rotated relative to the lock collar to effect relative movement between the bushing and the lock collar and tension the cable within the barrel of the firearm. The bushing serves to tension the cable; however, the bushing may be eliminated, and the lock would function equally as well without such tension on the cable.
In another aspect, the lock core of the dummy cartridge assembly has a hexagonal portion and a bore with an internal thread. The dummy cartridge assembly is inserted into the breech and up the barrel of the firearm until the lock core is protruding from the first end of the firearm. The bolt mechanism of the firearm is then closed to engage the dummy cartridge and hold the dummy cartridge assembly in place.
A lock collar having a portion of reduced diameter with an internal hexagonal bore corresponding to the hexagonal portion of the lock core is disposed over the lock core to align the internal hexagonal bore of the lock collar with the hexagonal portion of the lock core. Rotational movement of the lock core and the lock collar is thereby restrained relative to each other.
The lock collar contains a cylinder lock having a portion including an external thread is then inserted into the lock core to engage the internal thread of the lock core. The external thread of the cylinder lock is then rotated to cause relative movement between the cylinder lock and the lock core and thereby effect relative movement between the cylinder lock and the lock collar, securing the lock collar to the barrel of the firearm.